


Kiss it Better?

by Fanatic_Fangirl



Series: Tales of Bossness [3]
Category: JSE, Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, One-Shot, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_Fangirl/pseuds/Fanatic_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack manages to hurt himself while recording ... Maybe you can do something to make it better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it Better?

"Owwwwwww!" Jack yelled once he had turned off the camera. He sucked on his thumb, knowing it was definitely going to swell up. He turned around in his chair when he heard a soft giggle. "Hey (y/n)!" He called out, waving with the hand not in his mouth. 

You walked over and leaned on the back of his chair while he took off his headphones. "What did you do this time?" You asked, taking his hat and putting it on yourself. He playfully glared at you before taking the thumb out of his mouth. 

"I was doing the outro when I hit my fucking thumb on my bloody headphones. It hurts." He pouted and you laughed again, ruffling his hair. "Hey, they're metal! It's not like a pillow or nothing." He was trying to be defensive and prove himself, but he just seemed like an adorable little kid. That gave you an idea. 

"Awww. The poor little Irish baby." Jack was clearly not very amused as his pout deepened. "Does the baby want me to kiss it to make it better?" Suddenly Jack saw the appeal to your teasing and eagerly nodded. You desperately fought back a smirk as you leaned over and gently kissed his thumb. "There." You said, ruffling his hair once more. "Is that all better, or does something else hurt too?" 

Jack seemed to pause, pretending to think deeply. "Well, my hand feels a lot better, but for some reason my lips are absolutely killing me. Maybe a kiss would help those too. What do you think?" He asked, not bothering to hide his grin. You laughed at his ridiculousness and leaned down to kiss the Irish idiot.


End file.
